My Fussy Girlfriend
by Sakamaki Kanda
Summary: Len akan menceritakan tentang kecerewetan pacarnya, Okita Rin/Abal Summary!/Warning: Ada didalam!/Read and Review, ok?/Don't like? Don't Read!/ Happy Reading! /


Kanda : Halo Minaa-san! Saya datang dengan fict baru yang sangar abal. Untuk Lanjutan VocaVoca Show! Pasti akan ku-update kok, biasalah karena fakto malas dan enggak mood. Yosh! Dari pada banyak cingcong langsung aja

**Enjoy The Story!**

* * *

**My Fussy Girlfriend**

**Voca Fict**

**Cast : RinLen, and many more.**

**Genre : Romance, Parody, and Drama.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Futere Media**

**Warning : Abal, OOT, Typo(s), alur gaje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len PoV's**

Hai semua, kenalkan namaku Kagami Len, umur 20 tahun, dan seorang mahasiswa semester 4. Disini aku akan menceritakan tentang kecerewetan pacarku, yaitu Okita Rin. Umur-nya sama denganku, universitanya pun juga sama, tapi kita berbeda jurusan.

Shhh! Jangan bilang-bilang ya sama orang-nya! kalo dia denger pasti kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku.

"LEN! Aku dengar itu!"

Ups! Sepertinya aku ketahuan ya, hahaha. Lalu Rin mengahampiriku.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Len?" Tanya Rin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh? Enggak ada apa-apa kok, beneran deh," ucapku yang agak keringat dingin. Ha? Aku membohongi Rin? Hihihi, kalau tidak berbohong, bisa-bisa aku diberi (baca: dicekoki) ekstrak kulit jeruk nanti (?)

"Beneran?" sekali lagi tatapan tajam dari Rin.

"Beneran deh, demi Dewa Pisang!" Aku mengangkat tanganku sambil membuat tanda '_peach' _, lalu raut wajah-nya berubah.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayai Len. Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya, Bye bye honey~" Sekejap Rin langsung menghilang. Hah.. hampir saja, eh tadi kita sampai mana? Oh iya! Ok akan kumulai dari dimana dia masih SMP, ngomong-ngomong aku dengan Rin adalah teman kecilku yang sudah terikat takdir, rumah sebelahan, sekolah selalu sama, kelas pun selalu sekelas, benar-benar terikat bukan?

Well, ini dia ceritanya, dengarkan ya. Ini sebelum kami pacaran loh.

.

**Flasback~ SMP kelas 2~**

.

Fuah~ capek banget dikejar-kejar kakak kelas, bukan karena aku ini _famous _disekolah, tapi gara-gara enggak sengaja nendang kaleng minuman kosong, terus kena kakak kelas, dan akhirnya kita main kejar-kejaran.

Karena jam ini masih jam istirahat, ke-kelas aja deh. Sampai dikelas, aku langsung ke tempat duduk tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang dikelas, dan membenamkan wajahku di tas yang tepatnya di atas meja. Tidak sengaja aku mendengarkan obrolan Miku dan Rin. Seketika aku langsung menoleh ke mereka berdua.

"Eh eh Miku, tau enggak? Kemarin aku ketemu 'dia', nah terus aku sapa...bla bla bla," Rin masih lanjut ngomongnya tanpa henti, andaikan tanpa spasi. Miku yang kelihatan jengkel akan hal tersebut, iyalah gimana enggak jengkel? Rin dan Miku sudah sekelas dari kelas 7 dan selalu mendengarkan ocehannya tersebut.

Didepan Miku terdapat sebuah kertas kosong dan sebuah pulpen, akhirnya dia melampiaskannya ke kertas tersebut, menuliskan sesuatu dengan kasarnya dan membuat bunyi yang agak keras. Muka-nya Miku itu.. uh.. kayaknya muka jengkel gitu, gimana sih? Aku enggak bisa menjelaskan, pokoknya begitu.

"Ih.. bener-bener deh dia tuh ya – eh Miku dengerin ceritaku enggak sih? Kamu ngapain buat tanda 'koma' sama 'titik' banyak begitu?" Tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

Yak, karena omongan Rin enggak ada tanda henti-nya, akhirnya dibuatkan oleh Miku.

"Nih Rin dengerin ya, ceritamu bisa dijadikan novel, beneran deh bisa. Saking panjang dan enggak ada hentinya. Jadi.. aku bikinin, nih udah jadi 3 paragraf, ini paragraf satu, yang ini – " Ucapan Miku dipotong oleh tawaan Rin.

"Hahahaha, sampai segitunya ya aku ngomongnya."

"Lo baru nyadar Rin? Udah bertahun-tahun kita ini sahabat." Ok bahasa Miku udah mulai gaul, aku merhatiin lagi. Miku mulai lebay, baru 2 tahun, udah bertahun-tahun =_=

"Tapi Miku.. aku itu enggak nyadar, lidahku memang begini!" Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut banget..

"Oh iya Mik, itu gimana bisa jadi novel enggak?" Tanya Rin.

GEDUBRAK!

Miku dan aku (yang dari tadi ngelihatin) langsung jatuh dari kursi, sekaligus _sweat drop._ Tuhan.. kenapa Rin bisa sepolos itu?

Lalu Rin menoleh kediriku.

"Eh? Len-kun kenapa? Kok jatuh?" Tatapan polos khawatir dari Rin.

Aku langsung tersipu sedikit.

"Eng-enggak apa-apa kok, hehehe." Aku ketawa garing, lalu menoleh ke Miku. Dia memberikan tatapan _gara-gara-tadi-ya-?_ , lalu aku menganggukan kepalaku.

.

**End Flashback~**

.

Kalian tahu? Tadinya tuh Rin polos, eh sekarang malah jadi begitu, nenek lampir bersurai _blonde _(?) semenjak masuk SMA.

Hah.. aku kangen Rin yang masih polos *gigit tisue sambil nangis lebay* ok ok, ehem! Nah selanjutnya –

"NII-SAN!" Tiba-tiba adik tercinta, Rinto, dobrak pintu sambil berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Apaan sih lo, dateng-dateng langsung teriak. Ada apaan?"

"Nih Kaito-nii telpon, dah ya. Aku mau main kerumah Lenka dulu, awas jangan diancurin tuh telpon, ini udah yang ketiga kali." Lalu Rinto – umur 14 tahun – keluar dari kamarku sehabis nyerahin telpon rumah. Oh iya Kaito!

"Hallo! Ada apa Kai?"

"_Gini Len, kamu minjem kaset PS 4-ku ya?"_

"Hah? Yang mana? Emang aku minjem ya?"

"_Gah.. yang ituloh.. Dynas*t* Warr**r 8 Xtream Legend! Ah! Masa lupa sih! Payah kau!"_

Lalu aku mengingat-ngingat sebentar.. Oh iya! Bener! 4 hari yang lalu kupinjam dari Kaito, hehehe bisa lupa ya?

"Oh iya Kai, ada kok. Maaf ya, nanti deh aku balikin,"

"_Ah! Dari tadi kek! Yaudah, balikin loh ya. Jaa!" _Sebelum kujawab balik Kaito udah nutup telpon-nya duluan. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu?

.

.

Astaga! Maaf ya! Sebelum ke cerita selanjutnya, aku mau cerita sedikit nih. Dimana Kaito, aku, dan Rin sedang main game saat SMP kelas 3. Ngomong-ngomong Kaito juga tema masa kecilku, dan kami selalu satu sekolah, aneh kan?

.

**Flashback~ SMP kelas 3**

**.**

Kaito, Aku, dan Rin sedang berkumpul di kamarku, berniat mau main PS 3. Game yang kami mainkan Dynas*t* Warr**r 7. Nah karena enggak bisa main bertiga, jadi salah satu dari kami harus bergantian. Sekarang giliran Kaito dan Rin.

"Rin, di_-battle _ini susah loh. Usahakan pakai _Character _yang _level-nya _cukup," ucap Kaito sambil milih-milih karakter, lalu yang Kaito pilih adalah _Jiang Wei_.

"Kalau gitu aku _Lu Xun _aja deh, yang shota-ganteng-unyu gitu. Kalian tahu kalau _Lu Xun _itu...bla bla bla," dan Rin terus ngoceh. (ceritanya mereka lagi main _Free Mode_)

**3 Menit Kemudian~**

"Hua.. pokoknya gitu deh. Yuk kita langsung main." Rin bersiap dengan _Stick PS-nya _itu.

Aku sama Kaito kelihatan bosen dan lesu dari tadi dengerin ocehan-nya Rin.

"Udah Rin ngoceh-nya? Kasian tuh dari tadi _character-nya _nungguin, kasian juga sama musuhnya udah siap-siap – " Ucapan Kaito terpotong oleh Rin yang berlanjut ngoceh.

"Waa.. maafkan aku _Lu xun-kun, Jiang wei-kun _dan semua _enemy_ termasuk... bla bla bla,"

Ok ini mulai gila! Aku mau hentiin ocehan Rin, eh malah ditahan sama Kaito.

"Jangan Len, biarin aja. Daripada bete aku dengerin dia, mending aku balik dulu ya." Tanpa bilang ke Rin, Kaito langsung pulang. Tiba-tiba aku denger suara familiar dari luar.

"GUE BISA GILAAAA!"

Ah, aku tau orang itu. Tiba-tiba aku sweat drop, dan terus mendengar ocehan Rin, sampai jam 1 siang dan kami kembali main lagi (Kaito juga ikut, sebab dia balik kerumahku lagi, yang katanya abis makan 100 es krim untuk menyegarkannya kembali (?) )

.

**End Flashback~**

**.**

Hah.. _Mattaku, _bisa bingung punya pacar kayak gitu, nah cerita selanjutnya –

Eh bentar, tenggorokanku kering. Mau minum dulu, bentar ya.

**5 Menit Kemudian~**

Aku kembali! Seger banget panas-panas gini minum-nya jus pisang. Hah? kata kalian jus pisang enggak enak? Wah.. payah deh, enak loh. Mau coba? (KandaReaders : Enggak makasih *sweat drop*)

Ok ok, ehem! Cerita selanjutnya saat aku dan Rin masih SMA, dimana kami sedang ada jam pelajaran Matematika, ngomong-ngomong soal pelajaran – lebih tepatnya ke prestasi – Gitu-gitu Rin itu pintar loh, dia sudah.. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. Ah! 5 kali memenangkan Olimpiade Fisika se-kota, hebat bukan? Sedangkan aku sendiri, ikut Olimpiade aja belum pernah, gimana mau menang? Yang singkatnya, aku ini tidak pintar juga tidak bodoh.

Yosh! ini ceritanya.

.

**Flashback~ Kelas 2 SMA~**

.

Tenang, sunyi, dan damai.

Itulah yang terjadi jika memasuki jam pelajaran Matematika, mau tau kenapa? Karena guru yang mengajarkan sangaaat galak, ngomong sepatah kata saja pun tidak boleh, kecuali guru-nya yang bertanya kepada kita.

Sekarang kami sedang belajar rumus-rumus yang sulit (sepertinya), kemudian kami diberi tugas 10 soal yang cukup sulit juga. Kulihat murid-murid yang lain stres (kecuali yang pintar) kalau aku sih tidak terlalu stres, karena masih ada beberapa soal yang bisa kulewati. Lalu kulirik Rin, hem.. kelihatannya dia tidak kesusahan, hebat sekali.

Teman sebelah-nya, Yuzuki Yukari. Terlihat terganggu, ada apa ya? Dan mulut Rin juga komat-kamit kayak baca mantra gitu, aku tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Rin karena jarak kami jauh, aku dipojok dekat jendela sedangkan Rin di dekat pintu kelas. Tiba-tiba Yukari bangkit dari kursinya sambil menggebrak meja.

"RIN SUDAH CUKUP!" Dan dia berteriak cukup keras, seketika murid-murid di kelas langsung menoleh ke-arahnya. Guru pun langsung menoleh ke Yukari juga sambil memberi tatapan _ada-apa? _

Yeah, ini sudah ketebak banget. Rin pasti ngoceh lagi, pasti itu!

"Ada apa, Yuzuki-san? Apa yang terjadi dengan Okita-san?" 2 pertanyaan Guru dilontarkan untuk Yukari. Lalu Yukari sadar apa yang dia lakukan tadi, segera dia beri alasan.

"A-anu.. tadi Okita-san mengajariku rumus-rumus ini, karena saya stres akan rumus tersebut jadinya spontan saya berteriak Sensei," ucap Yukari.

Tanpa kecurigaan, guru itu langsung memaafkannya. Murid-murid lain juga melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Kulihat Yukari menghela nafas, dan Rin? Nyengir aja. Hah.. dasar Rin, kayaknya mulutnya harus di perban biar berhenti ngoceh ya?

.

Saat istirahat tiba, Yukari menceritakanku kejadian yang dikelas tadi.

**Flasback dalam flashback (?) (Normal PoV)**

"_Rin-chan, nomor ini gima – " ucapan Yukari langsung disela oleh ucapan Rin._

"_Oh.. yang itu! Caranya gini... bla bla bla... kau tahu tidak kalau.. bla bla bla,"_

_Yukari langsung membuat __**poker face, **__sekitar 2 menit kemudian, Rin baru berhenti ngoceh._

"_Mengerti Yu-chan? Kalau gitu aku mau melanjutkan ngerjain ini ya, um... ini begini.. begini... bla bla bla."_

_Yukari langsung cengo + __**poker face, **__gimana tuh? Au ah! _

'_Gimana aku mau ngerti!? Rumus pendek, cerita panjang! Gondok deh! (?),' pikir Yukari begitu. Karena Yukari enggak tahan, dia langsung berteriak._

**End Flashback dalam flashback (?)**

Setelah diceritain Yukari begitu, giliranku yang cengo dan langsung _face palm._ Oh iya, Rin tadi ngoceh, kok enggak kedengeran sih sama yang lain? _That's so.. COOL! _Lel! Aku jadi ngebanggain.

.

**End Flashback~**

.

Sumpah deh! Rin kalau ikut Olimpiade Lomba Ngoceh (?), aku yakin dia jadi Juara 1!

_Drtt! Drtt! _

Sebentar ada sms masuk, kira-kira dari siapa ya? Ada yang mau tebak? (Readers : Dari Rin!)

Bingo! Benar sekali! Kulihat isi sms-nya.

_**From : TheMasterOfOrange**_

_**To : BananaKingLen**_

_**Len, nanti kita jalan-jalan yuk. Bosen aku. Jemput dirumah jam 3 sore, jangan telat.. bla bla bla **__(Sms-nya masih panjang, jadi aku hanya melihat intinya aja)_

Heh.. ngajak jalan ternyata, ok deh! Kenapa aku enggak liat sms-nya sampai bawah? Kalian tahu sendiri lah isi-nya gimana.

_**From : BananaKingLen**_

_**To : TheMasterOfOrange**_

_**Ok Honey~**_

.

.

Jadi teringet masa-masa aku menyatakan cintaku kepadanya, mau kuceritakan?

Woke! Dengarkan ya!

.

**Flasback~ SMA kelas 3~ Semester 1**

.

Hua... aku gugup sekali! Mukaku sudah seperti orang bodoh! Apa lagi ini di depan Rin!

Sebenarnya sekarang aku dan Rin sedang ada di kelas kami (udah sepi, karena murid lainnya sudah pulang kerumah atau hal lain)

Aku ingin menyatakan cintaku kepada Rin yang sudah kupendam sejak kelas 1 SMA, kenapa enggak dari kemarin? Takut kena _friendzone. _

"Jadi.. ada apa Len?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polosnya, tambah merah muka ku.

"Anu.. sebenarnya.. e-etto.. uh...," ucapku terbata-bata karena gugup.

**Dug Dug.. Dug Dug..!**

Untung Rin tidak bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku, kalo bisa aku akan kena ledekan darinya.

"Len mau ngomong apa sih? Cepetan dong, aku udah mau pulang nih." Rin didepanku terlihat tidak sabar, kucoba mengatur nafasku. Lalu aku berbicara

"Rin, _kimi no koto ga suki! _Mau tidak Rin jadi pacarku?"

Rin terdiam sejenak, sepertinya dia syok. Tiba-tiba..

"Huwa...," tiba-tiba Rin nangis, _are? _Heee?! Kok Rin malah nangis?

"E-eh? Kok Rin nangis sih? Aku salah ngomong ya? Iya? Maaf ya." Secepatnya aku menenangkan Rin.

"Bu-bukan karena itu, ta-tapi a-aku senang banget! Kenapa Len bu-bukan ngomong dari ke-kemarin?" ucap Rin yang masih sesegukan, sekarang aku terkejut bukan main.

"A – "

"Pokoknya Len harus kuberi hukuman karena telat memberitahuku perasaanmu," ucap Rin sedikit ngambek.

"Eh? Hah... Baiklah, aku akan nerima hukuman apapun itu, apa yang ka - "

.

Chu~

.

A...a... AAAAAAA! Rasanya kepalaku hampir meledak! Mukaku merona tak karuan! Tiba-tiba Rin mengecupku tepat di bibirku, walau bentar tapi itu kan! –

"Ja-jangan salah ya, i-itu hu-hukuman dariku. Se-sekarang antar aku pulang." Lalu Rin berbalik dengan muka merah juga sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dan meninggalkan diriku yang tercengo (?) disini. Mau tahu apa yang membuatku cengo? Pertama, dia tiba-tiba menciumku. Kedua, kenapa dia jadi tsundere gitu?

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau ingin disitu Len?" Teriak Rin dari jauh, ah! Aku tersadar dari cengo ku, segera kuberlari mengejarnya. Dijalan, Rin terus menggenggam tanganku. Samar-samar aku melihat Rin tersenyum.

.

**End of Flashback**

.

Hah.. eh? Kalian bilang pernyataan cintaku aneh? Memangnya kalian pernah menyatakan cinta sebelumnya? (Readers : Kurang ajar kau Len! *ngomong dalem hati*)

Itu saja aku harus mempersiapkan diri 3 hari sebelum menyatakannya. Terutama mempersiapkan batin, bisa-bisa nanti kalo ditolak langsung jatuh dan tidur untuk selama-lamanya. (Readers : Lebay..)

Nah sekarang kita akan ke cerita selanjutnya, dimana kami sudah menjadi Mahasiswa semester 2. Saat masih ada waktu untuk masuk jam pelajaran, dan kami sedang ngumpul di kantin baren teman.

.

**Flashback~ Mahasiswa Semester 2~ Di kantin Kampus**

.

'tik tik tik tik'

Aku tau ini berisik, tapi Ini sedang darurat! Aku lupa mengerjakan makalah yang diberikan 5 hari yang lalu. Sekarang fokus ke tugas dan ngetik. Kalian tahu sekarang jam berapa? Jam 7 pagi! Padahal masuk kelas jam 9, sengaja buat ngerjain makalah sialan ini.

Dibelakangku ada Suzune Aria, teman dekat serta teman satu fakulitas Rin, kenapa dia datang pagi-pagi dengan muka lesu gitu? Biarlah.

.

Sekitar 1 jam berlalu, Rin datang dan mengahampiriku.

"Ohayou Len! Kemarin – "

"Maaf Rin jangan sekarang, aku sedang sibuk. Kau lihat sendiri kan?" Lalu aku mulai mengacuhkan Rin, terlihat dia seperti ngambek gitu. Maaf Rin, nanti akan kubelikan 1kg jeruk. Rin langsung menghampiri Aria, _are? _Aria masih disitu? Terdengar Rin mulai ngomong, karena kepo kudengarkan saja karena bosen juga ngerjain makalah.

"_Nee_ Aria – " ucapan Rin dengan segera dipotong oleh Aria.

"Rin, cukup," ucap Aria sambil memegang pundaknya dengan tatapan lesu. Aria kembali melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku minum dulu ya, soalnya tenggorokan ku sakit sebab aku juga sedang tidak enak badan. Nanti kalau kamu sedang bercerita, terus aku minum, tiba-tiba aku tersedak dan tewas, kamu tidak akan ada teman bercerita lagi nanti, ya kan? Sebentar ya." Aria langsung membuka tutup botol itu dan langsung meneguk isi air di botol tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang Rin mau ngomong apa?"

"Aku lupa." Ucap Rin dengan muka polosnya.

"Hah.. syukur deh." Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Aria.

Entah reflek atau kenapa, tiba-tiba aku ketawa. Dan langsung diberi tatapan mematikan dari belakang yang berasal dari Rin, seketika langsung merinding.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, makalahku selesai. Fuah.. akhirnya! Saat ku menoleh ke belakang, Aria masih disitu. Astaga, ada apa dengan anak ini? Lalu aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Aria-san kenapa kok dari tadi disini terus? Dan kau sedang sakit ya?"

"Ah! Len-kun ternyata, akan kuceritakan."

.

**Flashback dalam Flashback~ Kemarin, Jam 4 sore~ (Normal PoV)**

.

_Rin dan Aria sedang berbelanja Aksesoris si sebuah toko yang berada di kota, setelah selesai berbelanja mereka bertemu dengan Teto dan Mayu yang ingin pergi karaoke. Kemudian Mayu mengajak Rin dan Aria untuk ikut, tentu saja diterima oleh mereka berdua. Setelah sampai ditempat karaoke.._

"_Nee nee, aku nyanyi duluan ya? Ya?" tanya Rin dengan muka anak kecil._

"_Silakan saja Rin-chan." Dibolehi oleh Mayu._

"_Kalau gitu aku akan menyanyi lagu.. ah ini aja! Love is War!"_

_Rin mengatur nafasnya, dan mulai nyanyi. Hingga sampai di reff-nya_

"_HAJIMERU NO YO KORE WA SENSOU!" Teman-temannya langsung budek seketika, segera mereka ingin mengehentikan Rin. Namun.._

"_RIN, NYANYINYA WOLES DONG!" teriak Teto. Namun Rin tak bergeming, dia tetap menyanyikan lagu tersebut._

_Aria yang memang tidak tahan dengan suara bising, langsung pergi kekamar mandi._

_Mayu pingsan ditempat._

_Sampai Rin selesai nyanyi, dia langsung bingung._

"_Are? Kenapa kalian semua?" tanya Rin dengan muka polos (lagi)_

_Teman-temannya udah kelihatan mual gitu, muka mereka udah pucet. Rin memiringkan kepalanya, lalu dia berpikir. Setelah nyadar, yang dia lakukan hanya nyengir. Teman-temannya langsung pingsan berjamaah (?)_

.

**End Flashback dalam Flashback~**

.

Seketika aku langsung jaw drop, bisa-bisanya pacarku seperti itu.

"Itu karena faktor kecerewetannya Aria-san, maklumi aja ya." Aku, sebagai Pacarnya Rin, meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya (Aria, Teto, dan Mayu) yang sebesar-besarnya.

.

**End Flashback~**

.

Aku sempat kasihan dengan Aria-san, hanya seseorang yang pendek dan _pettanko_ bisa 'membuat' _critical damage _yang besar.

_Drtt! Drtt!_

Eh, ada sms.

_**From : WhiteIcePrince**_

_**To : BananaKingLen**_

_**Woi combro (?) cepetan balikin CD-nya! Mau dipinjam keponakan.**_

Oh.. ternyata Kaito, yaudah karena sekarang sudah jam setengah 2, lebih baik aku balikin saja sekarang sekalian ke rumah Rin, padahal deket ya rumah mereka. Tapi biarlah, udah bosen disini.

Segera kuganti bajuku, segera keluar ruangan, dan turun kebawah. Kutemui Ibu sedang menonton acara kesukaannya di TV. Lalu aku pamit dengan Ibu dan langsung keluar.

.

.

Setelah mengembalikan CD tersebut, aku langsung melesat ke rumah Rin. Lalu kusampar dia, Rin menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar. 10 menit kemudia, dia keluar dari rumah dan tidak lupa pamit dengan Ibu-nya juga. Rin benar-benar sangaaat cantik.

Pasti kalian pernah berpikir mengapa aku betah dengan Rin? Justru karena kecerewetannya, suaranya, ke-tsundereannya, aku semakin jatuh cinta dengannya. Hahaha serasa aku adalah pria yang sangat beruntung. (Readers : Menurut kami, kau tidak beruntung ._.v)

Dijalan, kami mulai berbicara banyak hal. Sampai pada giliranku

"Rin, karena kecerewetan mu aku makin suka denganmu loh." Ucapku sambil mencubit pipi kananya.

Rin hanya tersenyum balik. Terima Kasih, My Fussy Girlfriend.

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

Kanda : Waa! Akhirnya selesai! Karena faktor malas dan nggak mood nulis, ya.. jadi gini deh, abal banget. Len kayak takutan gitu yak sama Rin

Len : Lah, kamu kan yang jadiin aku gini, dasar Author abal!

Kyo : Kanda..

Kanda : Ya?

Kyo : Kamu.. Main Dynasti Warrior juga?!

Kanda : Eh? Iya, kenapa?

Kyo : *nyeret Kanda secara paksa*

Kanda : Eh? Mau dibawa kemane nih gue?

Kyo : Maen bareng

LenHaruSora : *sweat drop*

Haru : Karena Author enggak ada jadi aku aja deh. Mind to review?


End file.
